Águilas de Azul y Bronce
by GreenIllusions
Summary: "Unos soñaron con poder y gloria, otros con justicia e igualdad. Otros, como ella, soñaron con poder contar la verdadera historia de los que luchamos, de aquellos soldados que nadie recordará, de esos rostros sin nombres y sueños desconocidos. La historia de nuestra casa, del azul y el bronce. Yo soñé con lo inalcanzable." La historia de la casa de Ravenclaw.


_Hace tiempo se me ocurrió una idea, pequeñita y extraña, que me puso a dar saltos de emoción. Era de escribir una historia sobre **los otros**, aquellos personajes que solo fueron un relleno informe y de rostros desconocidos en el mundo de Harry Potter. Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw fueron simples trazos de pinturas, cuadros decorativos adornando una pared; por lo cual, yo me tome el atrevimiento de darle un rostro y una voz, de tomar ese lienzo vació y comenzar a dibujar en el esta historia. __La cual va de águilas y tejones, pero su protagonista será un Ravenclaw, quién nos contará la historia de su casa. _

_Sin más que decir, les dejo con el prologo de esta historia. Espero que la disfruten. :)_

_**Advertencia**. Los nombres, el mundo, y los cientos de detalles mágicos de esta historia pertenecen a J. . _

* * *

**Águilas de Azul y Bronce.**

* * *

**_._**

_"O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
Si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
Porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes."_

**_Sombrero Seleccionador._**

**_._**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

* * *

"_Lord Voldemort es compasivo. Voy a ordenar a mis fuerzas que se retiren de inmediato. Les doy una hora. Entierren a sus muertos como merecen y atiendan a sus heridos. _

…_Tienen una hora"_

- ¿Estamos… estamos todos? – Pregunto Lisa en un trémulo susurro, el miedo se palpaba en su voz.

Anthony la mantenía rodeada con sus brazos, mientras ella escondía el rostro en su pecho. Una mancha oscura que nacía desde el lugar donde se apoyaba y se esparcía por la túnica del chico, me hizo pensar que algo no andaba del todo bien. Quise acercarme pero Anthony clavo sus profundos ojos azules en mí, como sí hubiera leído mis intenciones, y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Me quede quieto, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

- Estamos todos, acaban de llegar Michael y Terry. Estamos todos aquí.- Le respondió Mandy, quién se encontraba junto a ellos.

Tenía los ojos rojos y húmedos, con bolsas bajo los parpados, el cabello oscuro tenía las puntas chamuscadas y ya no se encontraba tan brillante como acostumbraba. Parecía que había estado llorando por horas, pero tan solo unos minutos atrás la habíamos dejado en aquel rincón del gran comedor. Al verla así, por primera vez aquella noche el miedo me asaltó. Cada célula, músculo o arteria, cada parte de mí se tenso, justo cuando ese vacío se formaba en mí estomago. Un agujero negro que se llevo todo el calor de mí cuerpo, arrebatándome cualquier clase de emoción que no fuera el mismo miedo.

- ¿Están todos bien?- Volvió a indagar la rubia, sin dejar de aferrarse a la túnica de Anthony. Sin querer voltearse a vernos.

"_¿Bien? ¿Cómo podíamos estarlo?" _Pensé con cierta amargura.

Eche una mirada a nuestro alrededor. El mundo parecía haber perdido cualquier rastro de color. A donde quiera que mirara podía ver escombros, piedras grises de bordes rugosos arrancadas desde sus cimientos, trozos de maderas, de vidrió y metal retorcido. Había manchas de sangre oscura en el suelo, ceniza y polvo, confiriéndole un aspecto mortecino al lugar. _La más pura oscuridad_. Y el silencio tan solo roto por aquellos sollozos que era arrastrado por un viento helado, que se colaba por los grandes ventanales del comedor.

Por un momento deseé volver a la batalla, donde las explosiones y la cacofonía de maldiciones mantenían a raya aquellos lamentos que ahora inundaban la estancia. Quise sentir de nuevo la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo, esa rabia que me daba fuerzas para levantar mi varita, pero sobre todo esa sensación de estar vivo, de querer seguir así y de luchar por lo que en verdad creía.

En ese silencio, a penas roto por los gemidos de los heridos y las lagrimas de aquellos que han perdido a un ser querido, el cansancio se hacía con mi cuerpo, arrancándome todas las fuerzas y las ganas de alzar mi varita. No quería luchar más.

- Sí, eso creo.- Contesto Mandy en un murmullo, como si sus palabras amenazaran esa inestable tranquilidad.- Al menos todos estamos vivos.-

Supe que Lisa lloraba aunque aun no podía ver su rostro. Lo supe por como asintió con la cabeza, sin soltarse de Anthony. Por cómo se movieron sus hombros, arriba y abajo, sin control. Y por aquellas pequeñas gotas que se derramaron sobre el suelo, oscureciendo la ceniza que le cubría. Entonces supe, que nada sería como antes.

Michael se dejó caer junto a Padma, quién se sujetaba fuertemente las piernas mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro a pesar de sus ojos cerrados, sin querer ver el infierno que ahora nos rodeaba.

Yo también tomé asiento en el suelo, ahí donde podía ver el sitio de reunión de los Hufflepuff y los Gryffindor. Donde podía verla a ella, que había preferido cuidar a los heridos en vez de llorar a los caídos como la gran mayoría. Me sentí orgullosoa, de que a pesar de la desgracia aún mantuviera la esperanza.

También los podía ver a ellos: quietos, muy quietos, sus rostros blancos e impávidos, ya no tenían nada que temer. Dos filas que se extendían por el gran comedor, cuerpos inertes cuyos corazones se habían detenido, a los cuales le habían sesgados los sueños de un golpe y arrebatado el último suspiro. Reconocí algunos rostros a pesar de las distancias, algunas túnicas aun con el emblema del águila bordadas en ella, azules y bronces en algunas bufandas manchadas de sangre.

Lo vi a él… y luego a ella. Los observe a todos.

"_Nadie los recordará_"

Aquel pensamiento me golpeó justo como si de una patada en el estomago se hubiera tratado.

Nadie los recordaría, porque la historia no honra a los muertos si no a los sobrevivientes. Porque nadie quiere saber de los soldados, aquellos rostros sin nombre que dieron su vidas para que se lograra alcanzar la paz. No, los cuentos hablan de los héroes, de los valientes, de los que alzaron su varita y triunfaron, no de aquellos que perecieron en la contienda. Les dedicarían alguna estatua, un monumento silencioso que con el tiempo nadie recordaría. Como a ellos.

Hablarían de Potter y los Gryffindor, si triunfábamos. De Voldemort y sus mortifagos, si ellos vencían ¿Y nosotros? ¿Y ellos? ¿Dónde quedábamos?

- ¡Terry! – Chillo Padma, justo cuando estrellé mis nudillos contra el suelo. Sentí como la piel se rasgaba, los huesos se fragmentaban y el dolor me acuchillaba, el mismo que se extendía por mi brazo hasta mi pecho. Quise gritar de la frustración, de la impotencia que sentía.

- Todo va estar bien Terry.- La voz melodiosa de Lisa llego a mis oídos, sentí la calidez de sus manos envolviendo la mía y al alzar los ojos la vi, y al hacerlo quise llorar, gritar, acabar con aquella pesadilla. Lisa mantenía sus parpados fuertemente cerrados, pero la sangre brotaba de ellos mezclándose con sus lágrimas. No, nada iba estar bien.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Le pregunté, acariciándole el rostro con delicadeza.

- Porque somos nosotros los que debemos contar su historia, nuestra historia. Nadie más.-

No me arrepiento por haber luchado. Ni el haberme quedado sentado en nuestra mesa cuando pudimos habernos marchado. Solo me arrepiento de no haber estado ahí cuando sus ojos perdieron la luz.

Unos soñaron con poder y gloria - l_a superioridad de la sangre_- , otros con justicia e igualdad. Otros, como ella soñaron con poder contar la verdadera historia de los que luchamos, de aquellos soldados que nadie recordará, de esos rostros sin nombres y sueños sin conocer. La historia de nuestra casa, del azul y el bronce. Donde no existen blancos o negros, si no una colección de diferentes tonos de grises.

Otros como yo, solo luchamos por un ideal en particular. Nuestro ideal. Sangre pura o sangre sucia, eso realmente no me importaba. Yo solo quería saber, probarle que…

…_tal vez si estaba equivocado_.

La verdadera batalla se aproximaba.

_Una hora, que nadie a parte de nosotros recordara_.

* * *

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

_**Sobre el fic.**_

_ Conocemos detalladamente a los Gryffindor gracias a Rowling, pero las otras casas son un misterio. Mucho se ha escrito sobre Slytherin__, ya sea por su atractiva oscuridad o por el veneno que encierra dicha casa. En cambio, de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw no hay nada, solo algunas pinceladas de algunos personajes. Por eso y más, me propuse escribir esta historia que nos narrara sobre la vida de las águilas y su relación con las demás casas, en especial Hufflepuff. _

_La historia se encuentra narrada por **Terry Boot**, quién se atreverá a abrirnos su alma y las puertas de la casa de Rowena, y nos mostrara ese mundo desconocido. Los personajes principales, a parte de él, serán: **Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Lisa Turpin, Padma Patil y Mandy Brocklehurts**.También contaremos con Ravenclaws como: Cho Chang, Roger Davies, Marietta Edgecombe, Marcus Belby, Luna Lovegood, entre otros. Hufflepuff como: Susan Bones, Ernie Mcmillan y Hannah Abbour. Slytherin y Gryffindor también tendrán su papel. _

_Como verán, el prologo esta situado durante la batalla final (Septimo libro, 1998), pero no así el resto de la historia. Terry se encargará de narrarnos desde su primer curso hasta este fatídico instante en el que debió ser su 7mo curso. Y las razones que lo impulsaron a luchar. _

_En general, estoy pensando en 16 capitulos más un epilogo (lo cual puede variar). Pretendo subir dos capítulo una vez al mes, ya que son extensos y por lo menos para los primero me tuve que releer los libros nuevamente. Trataré de mantener una constancia de 2 capítulo por mes, pero no les aseguro nada. Lo que sí les puedo asegurar, es que este fic tendrá su fin. _

_Finalmente, si te tomaste un tiempo para leer todo esto, un **review** no está de más. _

**_Un review puede salvar un gatito ;)_**


End file.
